Yo Me Hago Cargo
by Faberry's-Knight
Summary: Doctora!Quinn, paciente!Rachel. Un muy buen y prendido agasajo en el consultorio de la doctora. PWP, G!P. Advertidos están.


**¡Mi lado pervertido esta suelto! So lo ven, deténganlo hasta que yo llegue, tengo que cruzar serias palabras con él.**

* * *

Rachel espera, sentada, en la insípida sala de espera de una clínica Neoyorquina.

La ahora estrella de Broadway esta ansiosa por ver a la doctora; ya hace varias semanas que ha querido quedar embarazada, y ya va hora que no llega el embarazo tan esperado por ella y su pareja.

Sí, como lo escucharon: Rachel Berry, diva y estrella de Broadway, esta casada. No se sabe con quien anda puesto que la pequeña morena ha tenido mucho cuidado en mantener su vida amorosa herméticamente sellada.

A los 24 años de edad, Rachel no se veía teniendo nada de esta magnitud en el plano sentimental; se veía tomando Broadway por los cuernos, escalando la escalera de la fama hasta llegar a donde esta ahora: una codiciada actriz con 2 Tonys, un Grammy y 4 Oscares en la sala de trofeos de su condominio en el Upper East Side. Pero, por supuesto, no dio por sentado lo demás: una esposa tan famosa como lo es hermosa.

La gentil voz de una enfermera la saco de su mente. "Señorita Berry, la doctora esta lista para verla." La morocha asiente y se levanta para seguir a la enfermera.

"Las salas de chequeo femenino y las salas maternales están un poco aisladas del resto de la clínica, por razones de privacidad, como usted comprenderá." Le dice la enfermera.

Rachel asiente. "Por supuesto, atendiendo a celebridades, me imagino que querrán tener tanta privacidad como les sea posible."

Sonriéndole, la enfermera le señala una puerta. "La doctora ya debería de estar; si no esta, por favor, aguardela un momento que no tarda en llegar." Con eso dicho, la enfermera se da media vuelta y se marcha.

Rachel entra al consultorio y se sienta en una silla, cruzando sus largas y bronceadas piernas.

No tuvo mucho que esperar.

"Perdón por la tardanza, una mujer que creía estar embarazada de trilizos me peleaba por no poderle haber mostrado a sus 'bebés'. No fue hasta que le dije en términos sencillos y entendibles que no estaba embarazada de tres sino de uno que me dejo ir." Se explica la doctora, entrando como un huracán.

La morocha ríe y sacude la cabeza. "No se preocupe por eso, Doctora Fabray, entiendo perfectamente."

La rubia sonríe y le dice, tratando y fallando en parecer estar irritada. "Rachel, ya te lo dije y te lo volveré a decir. Somos amigas, estuvimos juntas en la preparatoria, no quiero nada de esa cosa de 'Doctora Fabray', ¿entendido? Es Quinn a secas."

"Muy bien, _Quinn._" Enfatiza la diva.

"Esta bien. Ahora, a lo que viniste. ¿Qué necesitas?" Inquiere la ojimiel, sentándose en sí silla, su semblante tornándose profesional.

"Ya se que hemos tratado varias veces la fertilización in vitro, pero que no ha quedado muy bien."

Quinn asiente a eso, su mirada pensativa.

"Y... bueno, mi mujer y yo nos estamos poniendo muy ansiosas. Con mi lanzamiento a la cima y su tan esperada publicación literaria, nosotras creemos que este es el mejor momento para tener a un hijo. Con ella trabajando en casa y mis horarios de trabajo flexibles, tenemos mucho tiempo en nuestras manos, tiempo que probablemente no tengamos en el futuro y que podríamos aprovechar para empezar una familia." Suelta la actriz con un jalón de aire.

El ceño de Quinn se frunce, los dos perfectos arcos dorados juntándose en la cima de una linda naricita.

"Rachel... entiende... no hay 100% de seguridad en que la fertilización salga bien esta vez, sigue habiendo el usual 50-50." Suspira la ex-porrista.

"Ya lo se, ya lo se... pero... estoy ovulando." La rubia ladea la cabeza, algo confundida. "Me cheque hace unos días en esta misma clínica, y me dijeron que empezaría a ovular en los próximos dos días, esos dos días siendo ayer y hoy."

"Sigue habiendo 50-50..."

"No estoy hablando in vitro, Quinn."

"...perdón?" Los ojos de la rubia sostienen un az de sospecha que no se atreve a soltar.

Resueltamente, la morena se levanta de su silla y cierra la puerta con seguro, dandose media vuelta y posandose suavemente en el regazo de la hermosa doctora.

"Ra-Rachel, ¿que haces?" La voz de Quinn, antes controlada y profesional, tiembla cuando las pequeñas y suaves manos de la estrella de teatro encuentran sus hombros y los acarician.

"Quinn," exhala la morocha, sus labios casi pegados a los de la rubia, "yo se que tu puedes ayudarme. La inseminación artificial no va a funcionar, yo lo presiento muy dentro de mi, pero... _tu_ me puedes ayudar." Una mano recorre el suave pecho de la ojimiel, bajando por su plano y tonificado abdomen, hasta llegar a la entrepierna donde sus caricias empiezan a surtir el efecto deseado en el miembro dormido de la rubia.

Sin dejar que Quinn se recupere de un asalto tan inesperado, Rachel captura los suculentos labios de la mujer sentada debajo de ella, probándolos, mordiéndolos y chupandolos con vigor.

"¡Rachel, por favor, para! ¡No podemos hacer esto!" La rubia se resiste ante la insistente boca de la morocha, pero termina dándose por vencida, besandola apasionadamente.

Rachel se reacomoda, sentándose en el regazo de Quinn, donde el pene de la ex-pelirosa esta parado y saludando, esperando la atención de la pequeña mujer. Se siguen besando, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mojadas lenguas acariciandose.

Los labios rosados e hinchados de la joven doctora se ciernen sobre la ágil lengua de su amante, succionando la puntita y rozándola con su propio órgano.

"Te necesito, Quinn. Necesito que me hagas un hijo." Ruega la morena, abriendo los pantalones de vestir de la rubia, bajándose del regazo de esta y quitándole los pantalones y los bóxers que contienen al excitado miembro de la rubia.

La cabezita presume orgullosamente una perla de eyaculación, la cual es lamida y saboreada rapidamente por la lengua de Rachel, quien empieza a depositar suaves y ligeros besos en el grueso y venudo tronco.

Quinn gime en placer, sus manos enredandose en la sedosa y larga cabellera de chocolate de la morena. Rachel sonríe, satisfecha, al ver que Quinn esta empezando a dejarse ir.

La morena toma el gran pene en su mano y lo empieza a jalar, escupiéndole de cuando en cuando para lubricarlo. Masturbando la larga y gruesa carne de la rubia, Rachel se pone a jugar con los huevos de esta, acariciandolos y jalándolos, haciendo sollozar de placer a la hermosa doctora.

En un movimiento tan esperado por las dos, la morocha se mete la cabezita del pene en la boca, succionando y metiéndose poco a poco el pito en la boca. Tomando aire, se traga toda la verga, su nariz rozando la parte baja del plano abdomen de la doctora.

Quinn, por su parte, usa el agarre que tiene en el pelo de Rachel para guiarla en su gran trozo de carne. La morena deja que su amante se coja su boca, mientras que una de sus manos desaparece dentro de su tanga.

Quinn esta ida por el placer, pero no cegada.

"Rachel, ¿qué sobre tu esposa? ¿Cómo la voy a volver a ver a la cara cuando se que tuve sexo contigo?"

"No tiene por que saber que esto paso Quinn, con nuestro hijo de por medio, le importará poco como salí embarazada."

Quinn se levanta y jala a Rachel, que hace lo mismo. Se besan con pasión, labios y dientes y lenguas en juego. La rubia le muerde el labio inferior a la diva, jalandolo suavemente y dejándolo ir para iniciar otro beso.

Sus labios se funden mientras la ropa desaparece entre lengüetazo y lengüetazo.

Ya desnudas, la ex-porrista se afianza de las caderas de la morocha y la jala hacia ella. Rachel le cuelga los brazos al cuello y la jala hacia abajo para otro chequeo bucal a fondo.

Palidas y fuertes manos se mueven por el firme culo de la estrella de Broadway, bajando a los muslos y la caliente y mojada entrepierna de esta.

Jalando un muslo, Quinn se acomoda, una de las infinitas piernas de Rachel en su cintura. Rachel salta y cierne su otra pierna alrededor de la cintura de la mujer que la sostiene.

Pero no termina ahí.

La doctora sostiene a la ex-diva del Glee club por sus firmes gluteos y luego pasa un brazo debajo de un pierna, pasando esa pierna de su cintura a su hombro. Hace lo mismo con la otra pierna, besando los chamorros ligeramente.

Se alinea para penetrar a la bella morena que tiene colgando, y empujando hasta adentro, llena a su amante y les arranca a las dos gemidos de placer.

"Oh, si... Quinn te sientes tan bien dentro de mi." Grita la morena cuando la rubia comienza a moverse, sacando el órgano de mármol hasta la punta y volviendo a hundirse dentro de la vagina apretada y caliente de la morocha.  
Quinn no puede detenerse ahora, el deseo le nuble la mente, y sin más palabras se dirige a uno de los muros, chocando la espalda de Rachel contra este y acelerando el movimiento de sus caderas.

Los únicos sonidos dentro del consultorio son los quedos gemidos de Rachel y los golpes secos del escroto de Quinn contra el culo de la otra mujer.

Rachel siente como sus músculos vaginales empiezan a contraerse, anunciando la inminente llegada de su orgasmo. "Vente para mi, Rachel. ¡Chorrea tus jugos en mi verga! ¡Vente para mi pene!" Demanda la rubia, quien las mueve ahora a la silla de chequeo, donde se acomoda con las piernas en los pedales.

Rachel, ahora arriba, empieza a moverse lentamente sobre la dura verga de la doctora, clavándose el palo en la vagina repetidamente.

Quinn, mientras tanto, le agarra los senos con fuerza, chupando y mordiendo los deliciosos pezones de la morena, como si fuera un bebe hambriento.

"¡Sí, Quinn! ¡Chupame los pezones, alimenta tu deseo! ¡Sí!" Siente la morena como su amante le deja chupetones y mordiscos en toda la zona del pecho.

Los testículos se le empiezan a apretar, Quinn esta cerca, demasiado cerca. "Rachel, Rachel... me voy a venir. ¡Oh, por Dios! Me voy a... me estoy viniendo, Rachel, me vengo." El solido cuerpo de la doctora se convulsiona levemente mientras gruesa cuerda tras gruesa cuerda se internan en las profundidades de la vagina de Rachel.

Sentir el pesado y caliente semen de Quinn dentro de ella, llenándola, atrae repentinamente el segundo orgasmo de la morocha.

"¡Ay, Dios! Ah... ah... ¡Oh, Dios, Quinn!" Jala aire con cada sílaba, sus pulmones quemándose por la falta de oxígeno.

Se quedan unidas por un par de momentos más, dejando que sus cuerpos se estabilicen.

Ya calmadas las dos, Quinn saca su mojado y semi-erecto pene de la vagina de Rachel, secándolo con las servilletas que siempre están a la mano. Rachel también se limpia el exceso de eyaculación, tirando el papel en la papelera que advierte 'PELIGRO: RIESGO BIOLÓGICO'.

Se visten en silencio, de espaldas a la otra y mirando a lados opuestos.

"Bueno... muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda, Quinn. Me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar la cena." Se marcha la morena, dejando a la rubia con un sentimiento de culpa enterrado en el alma.

Regresando a su oficina, Quinn aprieta las ojos y suspira gravemente, y lo primero en lo que se posan esos aros dorados al abrirse es en su anillo de matrimonio, sentado en el medio de su escritorio.

Camina hasta su silla y se desparrama en ella, tomando el frío y preciado aro de metal y poniéndoselo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Sacude la cabeza y se voltea hacia la pantalla de su computadora: tiene muchos reportes que terminar.

-QRQRQR-

Llegado a su casa despues de tan forzoso día, Quinn entra lentamente y se quita los zapatos y la chaqueta, poniéndo ambos artículos en el closet a un lado de la puerta principal.

El cálido olor de papas al horno, ensalada César con vinagreta de frambuesa y pasta fettuccine con imitación de pollo lleno sus pulmones.

Se adentra a la cocina y abraza a su esposa por la cintura, sus brazos posados protectivamente sobre el vientre de esta.

"Creo que estoy embarazada." Dice la mujer.

"Confía en mi, amor, para eso soy doctora. Te asegure que me haría cargo de que salieras embarazada, estoy segura que en unos nueve meses tendremos a un pequeño bebe con tu pelo y mis ojos o con mi pelo y tus ojos. Mi vida, no te preocupes. Podemos seguir intentandolo, por que, como mencionaste, tenemos tiempo de sobra." Quinn voltea a su esposa y le besa los carnosos labios apasionadamente.

Rachel le devuelve el beso con igual vigor, devorando los rosados labios de su esposa. "Estoy segura que esta vez si estoy preñada, Quinn. Te amo, mi vida." La besa otra vez

"Yo también te amo, hermosa." Se besan y piensan en el futuro bebe que tendrán. No podrían estar más felices.

* * *

**Otro one-shot en la bolsa :)**

**Espero les haya gustado**


End file.
